


Forgotten Away

by StoryTellerBoneZone



Series: Life of the World Arcana [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, For the discord chat, Gen, Sad, but you'll see, crackfic, it is really sad, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerBoneZone/pseuds/StoryTellerBoneZone
Summary: Peer into the thoughts of someone who everyone ignores. Everyone but one.





	Forgotten Away

Forgotten away. How long has it been? What will happen? When will I die?

It seems like years have passed. The room that has become my prison is so dark. I can barely taste the sun. It's there, behind a window I can not affect.

I don't know how I'm alive. In all this time, no one has fed me. I remain stationary, still in this hellish nightmare. Cobwebs connect my limbs to the walls. I cannot move.

They begin to use my solitary confinement as storage. I'm surrounded by boxes, fuel, even a ladder. Still, I lack the ability to change my fate. There is nothing I can do to avert this fate. I am forever to be chained to the dusty domain of my captors.

The thoughts arrive again. It's been so long since I've had sustenance. I feel my body withering without the nutrients of my meals. Why am I forced to suffer through this?

I believe I am broken. I yearn to be put into the ground. Every day, and every night. I wish for the soft release of the ground. Please. The pain of this hell is too much. I wish to join the earth once more.

But today, something new has happened. It has been months since I've seen my last warden. This one is young. Naive. He brings along a beast, walks with the swagger of a killer, and has the face of one who has seen too much. In the first time in years, someone feeds me. He clears my prison of clutter. He opens the sun to me.

Now, now I know who I am. I will not let his kindness go to vain. He was not required to, but he has shown this poor soul mercy. Now, let it be known that I will be there for my warden. I will do what I can, however I can for him. In this horrid state, that is essentially nothing.

He is gentle. He doesn't directly say it, but in his soft expression I can see he wants me to be what I was made to be. What I am.

And I am the house plant in the attic of Leblanc.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets.


End file.
